Boston
by Dreamerrrxo
Summary: Suppose Kate Todd was still alive. And was now in Boston as Dr. Maura Isles. What do you think would happen? First crossover I've done!
1. Chapter 1

_You don't know me, and you don't even care oh yeah._

"Kate you're lucky to be alive." Agent Gabriel Dean said to her.

Kate looked up at Agent Dean then back at Gibbs&Tony.

"I know Ali had a straight shot. If Tony hadn't pushed me down, I'd be dead." Kate said.

"Which is why you're going into wittness protection." Agent Dean said.

"What?" Kate said. "That's ridiculous!" She said.

"Kate.." Gibbs said.

"No!" Kate exclaimed. "I don't need protection. I can protect myself." She said.

"Kate this isn't optional." Gibbs said. "We've informed your parents of your death."

Kate looked at them. She was shocked beyond belief. "You what." She said trying not to cry.

"We had too this isn't optional. Kate these men will kill you and no amount of secret service or NCIS training that you have will keep you alive. You will live in a new town, new identity & we're dying and changing your hair." Agent Dean said.

Kate nodded. It killed her that she didn't have a choice in this. "What will I do? Where will I go?" She asked.

Agent Dean looked at her. "You said that you majored in Medicine and your specialty was forensic pathology... You wanted to be a medical examiner?" He asked.

Kate nodded. "I have always admired what they do. That's why I love coming down here and watching Ducky perform the autopsies." She said.

Gibbs and Tony looked at her. Kate? A medical examiner? That's a crazy plot twist.

"Well we found your major. And what you'll be doing now." Agent Dean said.

Kate smiled. She kinda liked the thought of being an ME.

"We need to get your hair died and your eyes changed." Agent Dean said.

Just on his cue 4 women walked in "ready ?" They asked.

Kate nodded. "Yes." She said.

They took her into the other room. Cut her hair, made her bangs side swept, and died it this strawberry blonde color. Then put her into extremely expensive clothes.

20 minutes later she walked out.

Gibbs,Tony, Ducky& Agent Dean looked up.

"Woah." The men said in unison.

"Caitlyn you don't look like Caitlyn." Ducky said.

"I look nothing like I use too." She said.

"Your new townhouse has all those expensive clothes." Agent Dean said.

Kate sighed.

"Well we have to go." Agent Dean said.

"Can I say goodbye?" Kate asked.

Agent Dean nodded "yes." He said

Kate looked at Gibbs she sighed then hugged him. "I'm going to miss you." She said sadly.

Gibbs breathed in her scent for the last time. "I'll miss you as well Kate." He said letting go. "Take care of yourself." He said.

Kate nodded. She then walked to Tony.

Tony stood there. "I'm going to miss picking on you." He said as he hugged her.

"I'm going to miss fighting with you." She said hugging him back. "You were a pain in the ass but I love you." She said as she let go.

"Be safe Kate." He said.

"I will." She said.

She walked to Ducky.

"Caitlyn.." Ducky started.

Before he could finish. Kate tightly hugged him as a tear fell down.

"I'm going to miss you the most." She said trying to fight tears. "You've inspired me." She said. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too Caitlyn." He said.

"Kate.." Agent Dean said.

"Kate nodded. "I'm coming." She said.

Kate waved goodbye one last time then disappeared.

They borded the private jet.

Kate stared out the window and sighed.

An hour later they were there.

"Welcome to Boston Isles." He said.

_She said I think I'm going to Boston, I think I'll start a new life, I think I'll start over, where no one knows my name. _


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at Kate's new home. It was huge.

"This is my townhouse?" She asked.

Agent Dean nodded "Yes." He said. "Do you like it?"

Kate nodded. "I do. I really like it." She said.

"Now I know it's going to be difficult to get used to your new name but you will eventually learn it." Agent Dean said.

Then he handed her a Coach purse. "This is a gift from all of us." He said. "Inside of it you have an iPhone that we will pay for the first month and after that you're on your own." He said. "You also have a credit card with about $600,000 on it right now. But be careful how you spend."

"Next I will be checking in on you periodically either at work or home." He said.

Kate nodded... "When will I start?" She asked.

"Soon." He said. "We're going to Boston Police Department so you can meet everyone."

Kate gulped. She was really nervous. "Ok." She said.

Your name is no longer Kate Todd. It's Doctor Maura Isles. She said to herself.

About 10 minutes later Agent Dean spoke up. "It's time to meet your new colleagues." He said.

Kate nodded grabbed her purse & they walked out.

Just before they got to the door Agent Dean stepped infront of Kate. "Look in your purse." He said.

Kate looked at him puzzled then pulled out a set of keys.

"It's to your brand new electric blue 2010 Toyota Hybrid." He said. "Check it out."

Kate opened the door. She smiled. "I love it." She said. "Thanks."

"So I'll meet you there?" He said.

Kate nodded. "Yeah I'll follow you." She said.

Both got into their cars. And drove to BPD.

About 5 minutes later they arrived at Boston Police Department.

"Ready?" He asked.

Kate nodded. Then stopped."Wait." She said. "Won't they get suspicious if they see a federal agent accompanying the new ME?" She asked.

"I'll say you're my cousin." He said. "And that you just moved here& I'm showing you BPD since I work closely with them." He said.

Kate nodded. "Thinking a lot like an agent." She said.

Agent Dean nodded then they walked in.

They arrived upstairs.

"Hey Agent Dean." Korsak said.

"Hey Korsak." Agent Dean said. Id like you to meet the new ME." He said

Kate stepped out from behind Agent Dean.

"This is Doctor Maura Isles." He said. "She transferred from Maine." He said.

Everyone waved. Kate waved back.

Then suddenly a tall woman with long dark curly brown hair. Came up to her.

"Hey." She said. "I'm Jane Rizzoli. I'm one of the detectives here." She said extending her hand.

Kate looked at her. "Nice to meet you." She said taking her hand.

"You as well." Jane said looking at the redhead.

There was something about her. Maura. She was a gorgeous woman. She was an exotic person. So beautiful.

Kate thought the same of Jane. She seemed stubborn and she loves stubborn.

What was this? An attraction? Neither had ever felt this way about a woman before.

"Maura?" Agent Dean said shaking both women out of their thoughts.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Let's go down to the morgue." He said.

Kate nodded.

"Well.. I could take her down if you want." Jane said. "I need to go down there anyways." She said.

Agent Dean looked at Kate...Maura. "Ok well I need a word with my cousin for a second." He said.

Jane nodded and Kate walked over to him. "Well it looks like you've made a friend." He said jokingly.

Maura rolled her eyes. "She seems nice & trustful." She said.

"Yeah Rizzoli is an interesting one. You'll work with her a lot." Agent Dean said. "Now I'm going to go and I'll check in later on ok?"

Maura nodded. "See you later."

Agent Dean waved then Kate turned around and walked back into the squad room and walked to Janes desk.

"Ready?" She asked.

Jane looked up to see Maura standing there.

"Yeah." She said. "Let's go." Jane stood up. "Korsak I'm going to take Maura down to autopsy. I'll be back in a few." She said

Korsak waved at the two and they walked to the elevators.

"So Maine." Jane said trying to start conversation.

Maura nodded. "Yep. I worked there for a long time." She said.

"Did you like it?" Jane asked.

"Eh." Maura said. Not as much as here." She said. "I love Boston."

"Yeah it's nice here. I've lived here my entire life." Jane said.

"I've been here once when I was really little." Maura said. " I remember bits and pieces."

Jane looked at her. "Well then lets go." she said.

"What?" Maura said puzzled.

"Lets go around Boston. I mean you technically don't start until Monday and I have the rest of the day off since it's Saturday." Jane said.

Maura thought about it for a second. "Ok." she said. "But can we stop by my place first so I can change into something more.. Comfy?" said looking down at the Michael Kors skirt and heels.

Jane giggled and nodded "yes it'd probably be the best thing to do." she said.

Both chuckled then headed off.


End file.
